Sage of the Leaf
by Iskander Mandoraekon
Summary: It is said that a butterfly flapping its wings in America will cause a hurricane in China. Watch what happens to Naruto as a small change in Jiraiya's wanderings causing huge changes in Naruto's life. Adopted from HistorianoftheKais. Pairing is Naruto x Temari
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

 **Hello guys, Iskander Mandoraekon here with the adopted Sage of the Leaves with permission from '** **HistorianoftheKais'** **Not much will change except for some parts where I will add my personal touch and some grammar fixes. Pairing will still be Naruto x Temari and I might kill Sasuke in a slightly different way than death via the crushing of Toads.**

 **Also Naruto will be a redhead like his mother because I wanted the irony of both red haired Uzumaki's falling for blond/es.**

 **That is all for now.**

 **I do not own Naruto or the original concept of this story that honor goes to HistorianoftheKais.**

* * *

Jiraiya, the Toad Sannin, student of the Sandaime Hokage, teammate of the Slug Sannin, Tsunade Senju, and the traitorous Snake Sannin, Orochimaru, and teacher of the Yondaime Hokage, was not happy in the slightest. Originally he had been on his way to Wave Country in order to follow up on some money trails that his spy network had detected fueling bandits and lowlifes. However, Jiraiya came to the decision to place his mission off to the side when he stumbled across the newly created genin team seven that was heading towards Wave on their own mission.

The old Sannin of course had decided against revealing himself to the team, to see how they would act, and instead he had decided to discreetly follow them.

In Jiraiya's own opinion of questioning his sensei's thinking process, Kakashi was an abysmal genin team instructor. What was that Cyclops thinking when he decided to continue the mission after the Demon Brothers of Kiri tried to kill the bridge builder? They were widely known to working with a certain Swordsman of the Mist.

At the very least the student of his former student should have called for backup. Thanks to Kakashi's showboating, Jiraiya had nearly been forced to reveal himself during that little fight the out of shape man had with Zabuza Momochi, the infamous Demon of the Hidden Mist. And to make matters even worse in Jiraiya's mind, Kakashi was just now introducing his genin to tree climbing. That was something they should have been taught during their first week as genin! Not an entire three months into their profession when they were on a C-rank turned A-rank mission!

Needless to say, Jiraiya was not amused with the antics of his porn novel's number one fan. Kakashi might be one of the strongest ninjas currently living in Konoha, but that didn't necessarily mean he was suited to teach. However, even though Jiraiya wasn't happy with Kakashi, he was less than thrilled with the rest of Team Seven. The Uchiha's personality was just a bit too much like Orochimaru's when the Three Sennin was still together as genin for Jiraiya's comfort. The pinkette was way too much of a fangirl in her outlook on the world that surrounded the object of her crush and that was the one type of girl that could turn this legendary pervert off completely.

As for Naruto, his godson, well that was complicated.

On the one hand, Naruto was very determined to succeed and was too stubborn to give up on anything. But on the other hand, the boy was too hyper and seemed to let information pass through one ear and out the other when it came to learning things. Seriously, didn't the kid pay any attention in his class during the Academy? All and all it seemed to Jiraiya that Naruto had stamina, unpredictability, and sheer determination going for him. It was obvious that it would take a lot of work to get Naruto to become a great ninja like the kid wanted to become… Just like his parents had wanted for him.

A part of Jiraiya wanted to leave the young red haired boy on his own for now and let Kakashi deal with trying to teach the brat. After all, it was Kakashi's responsibility to insure that Naruto learned how to be a decent enough ninja to be able to survive in the world. Jiraiya however quickly realized what he thinking and smacked himself. Kakashi obviously wasn't going to cut it as a teacher for Naruto or the brat wouldn't be in his current condition after spending several months as an active ninja!

Something had to be done, but what? Jiraiya couldn't just poach Naruto from Kakashi. Besides there was the fact that stealing a student from another teacher was heavily frowned upon in any shinobi village, whether they were a major village or a minor; plus Jiraiya didn't want to commit himself to the time and energy of taking on a new student. It had been easier with Minato's team since the Yondaime had been a genius; even as an academy student going on genin and he had helped his teammates Mikoto and Ibiki learn when they were confused. However, he couldn't just leave his godson in this state and hope for the best. For the next several hours Jiraiya watched as Naruto tried to get the hang of tree climbing. Then finally after another hour, Jiraiya figured out the answer after Naruto fell asleep from exhaustion.

In a nonchalant manner, Jiraiya whipped out a few scrolls and books from one of his summoning scrolls. Jiraiya then placed the scrolls and books on Naruto's chest. Next the toad sannin pulled out his notebook, wrote a note, and then stuck the note on the side of the scrolls where he would see it when he woke up. After that Jiraiya looked over his work and muttered, "Don't disappoint me brat. Show me that you're willing to take the next step."

* * *

 **Next Morning**

Naruto groggily started to wake up when the sun first started to rise in the sky. As Naruto raised his hand to rub the sleep from his eyes his elbow knocked over a stack of scrolls.

"Huh? What's going on?" Naruto asked himself as he looked down in bewilderment. Once his vision cleared up, the boy wonder of the Rookie squads noticed the messed up pile of scrolls that were at his side. Without thinking at all about there being any enemy shinobi or Gato's mercenaries around, the redhead practically shouted out, "Where did these come from?"

Since he couldn't figure out how those scrolls and books got there, he simply decided to randomly pick one and start reading. The chosen manuscript happened to be a book on Chakra that was titled '101 Ways to use Chakra for Dummies'. At first the Uzumaki wanted to chuck the book since it seemed to be one of those theory books that he could never get. But then Naruto remembered that tree walking was a method of using Chakra and there was the chance that the book contained cool tricks like that.

The book immediately and utterly captured Naruto's attention from the get go. The book was written in an easy to follow manner that explain Chakra in a manner that the boy could understand. Unlike the lectures at the academy, this book was able to catch and hold his usually wandering attention. Amazingly, Naruto was so caught up in what the text was telling him that he didn't skip to a chakra exercise as soon as the book mentioned them.

It would be shocking to everyone in the village in a show that he was so engrossed in the book that he didn't notice his silver haired sensei come out of the client's house and approach him.

Naturally Kakashi was more than a little worried about the book and scrolls surrounding Naruto. He knew the boy hadn't brought them with him and Kakashi knew that neither of his other students would let Naruto borrow a book, much less touch any of their belongings even with permission.

Just as Kakashi was about to confiscate the book in Naruto's hand, Kakashi noticed the note that was lying on the ground. After picking up and reading Jiraiya's note Kakashi said, "Naruto. Do you know where these books and scrolls came from?"

The red haired genin immediately looked up from the current object of fascination in his hand and replied, "Huh, oh hey Kakashi-sensei. Does it really matter where the books came from?"

Kakashi let out a small sigh of frustration and tried to enlighten his foolish student by putting it in words the boy could understand. "Yes Naruto, it does matter. You've got to look underneath the underneath, like I told you and your teammates during the bell test. These books could have been planted by an enemy as a trap. Luckily, these were left by an ally of the village who was passing through so it's okay to read them. Next time Naruto, please use your head."

"I understand Kakashi-sensei," Naruto said as he looked back at the book in his hand. "But sensei, why would anyone set a trap with books? Wouldn't ramen be better bait for a trap?" Kakashi sighed and shook his head while he decided to not dignify that last comment with an answer and left the red haired offspring of Kushina Uzumaki alone to read his book. After all, it wasn't like the idiot would apply what was in those books in real life and Kakashi was just happy to not have Naruto bugging him for jutsus.

It took Naruto most of the day to read through the book he started off on. As soon as Naruto finished the last page of the book he looked around to see the setting sun and screamed out, "What! I blew off the whole day? Great, just great, now I'll have to work twice as hard to catch up on my training."

However before the boy could get up, Kakashi suddenly appeared in front of him in a shunshin and held up a hand to stop him, "Hold your horses Naruto, you're going straight inside the house. It wouldn't be wise to spend two nights out here in a row. Now collect your things and head inside."

Naruto started to grumble about not being able to practice, but did as he was told, much to the wonder of his sensei. There was no way he'd let his 'Sakura-chan' get the idea that he was an immature child by disobeying Kakashi's command.

When the two Konoha ninja entered the house, they found Sasuke and Sakura already seated at the table for the dinner Tsunami was making. Dinner was a fairly quiet affair since Naruto was sitting off to the end of the table silently pouting about not getting any training in. None of the other members of the team wanted to hear their comrade complain about missing out on training, so they kept their voices down and didn't mention anything remotely related to training.

Once dinner was over Kakashi had Naruto and Sasuke go to their room and told them to get plenty of sleep for their training tomorrow. This left Naruto with a bit of a problem. He wasn't tired enough to go to sleep yet since had only read the book today. For a second Naruto thought about sneaking out for some late night training, but then he remembered that his teammate crush wouldn't like it much if he disobeyed the older shinobi.

Since Naruto couldn't do any physical training, he started to rack his brain to figure out what he could do to make himself tired enough to go to bed. At first Naruto came up with the idea of talking to Sasuke to pass the time.

Unfortunately for the redhead, his Uchiha teammate had already fallen asleep and he knew better then to try and wake him up once the Uchiha entered dreamland. He had tried that once a few days ago and his healed kiester had discovered that the duckbutt believed that a kunai made a good substitute teddy bear. So, Naruto was left with only one option to keep from going bored: reading. Needless to say, the Uzumaki-in-training wasn't too thrilled about reading since it was the reason for him not getting any practice in today. However, boredom eventually forced Naruto to pick one of the books that he had received and read them.

This time Naruto looked at the titles and settled on a scroll that was labeled 1001 different Ninjutsu you should know or watch out for. At first Naruto was ecstatic because the scroll had dozens of high level jutsus listed. However, when Naruto started to read the pages that held the higher level jutsus, he discovered that the scroll only described those jutsus in general terms. Sure the scroll allowed you to know what the higher level jutsus did so that you could recognize it being use against you, but Naruto didn't want that. He wanted to learn how to do all of them.

Naruto was beginning to think about pitching the scroll when something in the Shadow Clone's description caught his eye. After reading the description again Naruto scratched his head and said, "Huh? The person using the Shadow Clone Jutsu learns whatever his shadow clones learn. Wait a second, if this is correct then I could create a whole army of shadow clones and I'll learn everything faster than Sasuke!" As soon as that thought entered Naruto's mind he continued on reading trying to see what other tricks about Shadow Clones the scroll contained.

* * *

For the rest of the week the forest around Tazuna's house was infested by a swarm of Naruto's shadow clones. Now using shadow clones in this manner can't grant the user any physical benefit. In order to get physically stronger Naruto would have tough it out and put himself in a physical conditioning regime. However, since chakra control was a mental process, Naruto was able to use his shadow clones to work on the tree walking exercise.

While the clones were trying to go up the trees they had been designated to, the original spent his time working on some of the jutsus that were written on the 1001 different Ninjutsu you should know or watch out for scroll. It turned out that there were a few jutsus on the scroll that had instructions in addition to the descriptions. None of these Jutsus were above C-rank, but Naruto was so happy about learning new jutsus that he didn't have time to complain about the other jutsus he couldn't learn just yet. Of course, Naruto completely disregarded the D and E-rank jutsus and just focused in on the available C-rank jutsus.

However, there was one small snag with Naruto's plan to learn these certain jutsus. Since the scroll was originally made in Konoha, it only explained those moves that Konoha ninjas usually used. That meant that most of the C-rank jutsu in the book were fire style jutsu and there was no way Naruto was going to learn one of those.

After all, how could he possibly prove himself to Sakura if it looked like he was copying Sasuke?

Luckily for Naruto's ego and unknowingly disability, his unknown godfather had penciled in the instructions for a few C-rank wind jutsus, having believed that the boy might have inherited it from either of his parents since Minato had strong wind and lightning affinities while Kushina had the affinities for wind and water. When Naruto had read about the jutsu listed under that category he knew that they would be perfect for him. After all, wind jutsu were big, strong, and unstoppable, making sure that your enemy remembered that you kicked their ass.

Of course there wasn't a whole lot of wind jutsu in the scroll, but Naruto knew that he'd have them down by the time Zabuza and his accomplice came back for round two.

The rest of his genin squad had mixed feelings about Naruto's new training regime. While a part of the pink haired fangirl known as Sakura Haruno was curious about what Naruto was doing, the dominant part of the pink haired girl's psyche (A.K.A Sasuke's bitch) was happy that Naruto wasn't bugging her so she could focus on the object of her obsession uninterrupted. Said obsession being Sasuke Uchiha, was also curious about Naruto's new style of training, but the last Uchiha preferred to leave his Uzumaki rival alone. Since the redhead could never beat him in their spars, he figured the training would hopefully make Naruto less of a hindrance than he currently was.

As for their silver haired cyclopean sensei, the man was just happy that Naruto was improving without him having to hold the boy's hand every step of the way. However, Kakashi decided to make some changes in how his team was currently running. For instance he imposed a strict curfew after which no one could leave the house and he had Naruto set up some of the perimeter traps he had learned from one of his books. Even though it was one of their allies that happened to be in the area, it was completely unacceptable that someone had been able to get that close to the house without someone knowing.

That was one mistake that the only remaining student of the Yondaime Hokage wasn't planning on making again any time soon.

* * *

About ten days after Jiraiya left those scrolls to Naruto, the heralded Demon of the Hidden Mist showed up for a rematch with Kakashi and his students. The first sign that Zabuza had arrived was the thick mist that suddenly rolled in from the far end of the bridge. As soon as the first signs of the mist appeared Kakashi's lone eye narrowed and he called out to the genin standing behind him, "Sakura, I want you to stay back and guard Tazuna. Naruto, Sasuke, you guys form a line between Sakura and me. If Zabuza's partner shows up, you two will have to delay him until I finish off Zabuza."

The two male genin quickly glanced at each other and begrudgingly nodded in sync. They might not like each other at times and would rather fight the enemy by themselves, but somewhere deep inside their brains they knew that they'd have to depend on each other to win, especially since they knew next to nothing about their opponent. After the brief pact of comradeship was made, Naruto and Sasuke turned their attention to the smaller form they saw appear in the mist alongside the large form of Zabuza.

Sakura was a mess mentally and physically as she took her assigned spot in front of Tazuna. On the one hand she was happy that she wasn't anywhere near the front lines of the coming battle. However, on the other hand she didn't like the idea of Naruto backing her crush up.

After all, in her mind the redhead would just be a large target and her 'Sasuke-kun' would have to work twice as hard to defend both himself and Naruto from the enemy.

Haku took a look at Naruto and Sasuke as she came out of the mist alongside her leader trying to figure out how she should handle the two of them after their show of being able to get past her mentor's guard the first time their team fought the Demon. It was obvious to Haku that in terms of physical skill, the Uchiha was the bigger threat. However, the masked ninja remembered that she shouldn't discount the redhead for the plans he could make up on the fly. Because while Naruto's style was more unrefined then Sasuke's clearly clan learned fighting style, the redhead's unpredictability and stamina was enough to put him at about the same threat level.

The battle of the two stronger, more experienced shinobis' students began with Haku throwing a spread of Senbon needles towards her opponents. Naturally both boys dodged out of the projectile's paths; though Sasuke's evasion was as usual far more graceful than Naruto's due to the constant physical training he had been doing since the massacre of his clan in order to catch up to his powerful brother.

Haku then followed through her opening attack by jumping towards the duo, landing on her hands, and delivering a blow to the head via a kick to both genin.

Naruto and Sasuke quickly recovered from Haku's opening attack and immediately retaliated with their own strikes. Sakura and Tazuna watched on in silent shock as the three ninja entered a taijutsu battle.

The masked ninja had quickly caught on to the fact that the two boys weren't used to fighting with a partner in close quarters combat. Thus she began forcing the boys into close combat by getting in their faces. Since Haku was always too close to either the redhead or black haired boy, they couldn't attack the fake hunter nin with any of their jutsu.

However, things weren't exactly going to plan for Haku. While Zabuza had trained her to be able fight multiple opponents, the swordsman had only taught her how to fight opponents who used similar styles. So due to their varying styles, the girl simply couldn't keep track of both of her opponents or predict their wildly different attack patterns. Slowly, but surely, the small shallow cuts and the glancing fist blows that the brunette received started to add up in number around her body.

It was obvious to the fake hunter ninja that if she didn't do something soon, then she might slip up and either of her opponents could land a fatal blow on her body. Haku then gracefully swirled away from another attempt from Naruto to punch her in the back of the head and Zabuza's apprentice rapidly went through a series of hand signs. The instant Haku finished her movements, a giant dome comprised of ice mirrors suddenly enveloped the trio. Haku capitalized on Naruto and Sasuke's momentary confusion by diving into the mirror behind her.

The two team seven genin quickly moved back to back out of instinct in order to guard their backs and keep their eyes on all of the mirrors. As they looked outwards at their icy prison Naruto decided to speak up, "Hey Sasuke. Let's try to blast our way out." Sasuke shot out a fireball at one mirror while Naruto also flashed through hand signs and launched one of the wind jutsu he had learned from his fist a different mirror.

Unfortunately for the two of them, Naruto and Sasuke's attacks only scratched their targets. Then as if to add insult to injury, both mirrors rapidly repaired the small scratches leaving nothing to show for the two boy's technique. Haku's voice then echoed throughout the icy prison, "This is my ultimate attack," she said with a triumphant look beneath her mask. "Neither of you has any hope of escape. Make your peace with whatever gods you worship for you will soon be leaving this life behind."

"Hey Sasuke," Naruto said after a moment of looking around at the multiple Haku's. "What happens when fire gets caught in a breeze?"

For a second his duckbutt teammate wanted to strike the redhead over the head. Seriously, how could the idiot even think of asking a question like that at a time like this? But then the Uchiha heir caught on to what the Uzumaki was suggesting and he started to smirk in the usual Uchiha way.

In a slightly less arrogant then normal manner Sasuke spoke up, "3 o'clock on 3; 1, 2, 3!" As soon as Sasuke ended the countdown, he launched the largest fireball that he could make within the span of a few seconds and Naruto almost instantly followed with a Great Breakthrough, the strongest jutsu he had learned at the moment.

Once they met and combined, the two teammate's attacks formed an enormous, blazing hot fireball.

Haku was completely paralyzed in shock when she saw the massive fireball approach where she was hiding. Zabuza's apprentice tried desperately to think of a way to escape from the oncoming attack; however no matter where the ice using girl looked, she couldn't find a way to escape. Naruto and Sasuke's combined attack was big enough that no matter which mirror Haku jumped to she would be hit by the attack in some way and it would be disastrous for her. Knowing that escape was impossible, Haku merely closed her eyes and calmly waited for the attack to hit.

Instantly after the fireball collided with the frozen mirrors a huge explosion occurred. Both Naruto and Sasuke were forced to cover their eyes from the bright flares and minuscule ice shards. As soon as they could, they uncovered their eyes and gazed at the destruction they caused. While the actual damage to the structure of the bridge was light, there was vast surface scarring and there were occasional wisps of smoke coming up. The redhead blinked his eyes at the damage and dumbly said, "Whoa, I didn't think we'd do this much if we teamed up."

Sasuke would have retorted that he had been the one to do the most damage, if he had been paying attention to his teammate in the first place. Currently the avenger of team seven was staring at their opponent's corpse. Even though the Uchiha didn't like to admit, the masked ninja had been stronger than him and that angered and exhilarated Sasuke; by beating Haku, the duck haired boy had proven he was one step closer to reaching his older brother.

However, there was one thing about the battle that infuriated Sasuke. Why hadn't his Sharingan been activated? According to the Uchiha family scrolls, his battle with Haku was an almost perfect situation for his Kekkei Genkai to emerge. Sasuke's face hardened and he turned to glare at Naruto from the corner of his eye. Could it have been Naruto's presence in the battle had prevented the Sharingan's emergence?

Sasuke's musing and Naruto's staring quickly ended when the two of them heard the sound of birds chirping coming from the mist where Zabuza and Kakashi were fighting. Next, they heard a meaty smack and saw a figure start to walk towards them in the mist. Both Naruto and Sasuke let out sighs of relief when they saw Kakashi emerge from the mist.

When he finally escaped the mist, Kakashi looked around at the damage caused by the two genins' attack, then at Haku's body and then at the boys. It didn't take a genius to figure out that the two had teamed up to defeat their opponent. There was no way that, even though while a genius and rookie of the year, Sasuke had enough chakra to create a fireball big enough to do this kind of damage; and while Naruto might have enough chakra, Kakashi knew his red haired student didn't have the control or the knowledge to create a fireball capable of this kind of damage. So in his typical manner Kakashi said, "Good job you two. This is why teamwork is so important. Now why don't we go check up on Sakura and Tazuna?"

* * *

Over at Gato's compound while the fighting was going on, Jiraiya was sitting at Gato's desk reading the newly deceased piece of shit's trade documents and papers that detailed the extent of his criminal organization. At first Jiraiya had been planning on leaving Gato alone and just gathering more information on the crime lord. Sure the toad sage didn't like what the man was doing, but taking out the crime lord would have created some tangles for Jiraiya's spy network. That had all changed when Jiraiya had discovered that Gato was into forced prostitution.

Sure Jiraiya liked to visit brothels and fool around with the ladies, but forced prostitution was something he hated. After all, it was one thing when the women choose the profession and it was an entirely different thing to force a woman into that line of work. Jiraiya was the biggest pervert on the continent; however, he had a strict look but don't touch unless the woman agreed policy. In fact, Jiraiya was known to beat down any guy who groped a girl who didn't want it. That was why so many of the older kunoichi could stand to work with the Sannin despite his peeping habits and the fact that he wrote the most famous pornographic novel on the continent. None of Gato's men had been spared from Jiraiya's wrath during the one man assault on the base after he found several of them raping female prisoners.

As Jiraiya went through Gato's ledger he could scarcely believe his luck. Gato had kept a clear record of every illegal business that he had been involved in. More than that, Gato kept a record of every public official that he had been bribing and even had them down by name. That little bit of news had surprised Jiraiya since crime lords usually used code phrases for their bribery accounts. Gato must have been one confident son of a bitch if he willingly wrote all of this down without trying to hide anything. Of course Jiraiya reason, this ledger was never meant to see the light of day and this was just for Gato's private viewing.

While Jiraiya was collecting the various official papers needed to put over one hundred corrupted political officials and law enforcement, and practically every two-bit gang in a dark hole without the hope of seeing sunlight again for the rest of their miserable lives, a small toad hopped into the room. In all honesty Jiraiya couldn't remember who the toad was, but he could remember that the toad was one of Gamabunta's nephews. In a disinterested manner the toad sage said, "What do you have to report?"

The toad just sent Jiraiya a piercing glare before replying, "Just reporting about the bridge. All of the Konoha shinobi survived the battle relatively unharmed. The Jounin took out the rogue member of the Seven Swordsmen, while the two boys took out the other ninja with a combo fireball attack. That's all, so can I leave now?"

Jiraiya waved the toad away and said, "Sure, sure."

While the toad disappeared, Jiraiya thought about the report on the bridge. From the sound of things everything was turning out all right. Obviously, Naruto had been studying those scrolls that he had left the brat. Depending on how far Naruto came, the boy might get another gift like that the next time Jiraiya was in Konoha.

* * *

 **Later that night**

Naruto sat alone on Tazuna's dock as the evening star first appeared and stared out across the water. For the first time in the Uzumaki's young life he had killed somebody and it was eating him up inside.

This wasn't just 'an enemy' that he had killed, but a real human being with hopes and dreams. Did he, Naruto wondered; have the right to take those hopes and dreams from someone? Was he really a monster like many of the villagers claimed?

No, he couldn't be a monster. A monster wouldn't feel remorse over killing someone. Since he felt remorse over the hunter ninja's death, Naruto knew without a doubt that he wasn't a monster. But still, what was he and what right did he have to take someone else's life?

Slowly Naruto started to remember everyone that he cared for ranging from the old man Hokage, the Ichiraku family, Iruka, Sakura, Kakashi, and even that bastard Sasuke. Then Naruto's mind moved from those happy memories onto what he had seen here in Wave Country. Tears started to fall as he thought about his few precious people suffering like that.

Naruto suddenly opened his eyes as he realized that he would do anything to prevent his friends from suffering like this.

That was his only reason to fight and kill someone else.

Naruto slowly pulled one of his kunai from its storage pocket and brought the blade towards his right palm. Ever so slowly, Naruto cut his palm. The cut was deep enough so that his blood flowed, but not so deep as to create permanent damage on a normal person. Naruto closed his bloody palm and let a few drops of blood drip onto the pier. Then in a solemn manner he vowed, "I will never use lethal force against an opponent unless it's to protect someone."

For a few moments, Naruto just sat where he was and looked at his bloody fist.

Then Naruto slowly opened his right hand and to his surprise a small scar was starting to form. Usually small cuts like that wouldn't leave a mark. It was the only real benefit that Naruto got from holding the Kyuubi that had destroyed his village.

So why was this scar not being healed?

Personally, Naruto didn't really care whether or not that cut scarred. If it didn't then oh well, but if it did scar then it would serve as a reminder of his oath.

After that Naruto stood up and headed towards Tazuna's house. For a second the redhead thought about joining in the celebratory feast that the bridge builder was throwing, but then he decided against it. There was a major reason why Naruto didn't want to join in the party, besides the fact that he never really felt comfortable around large crowds of people due to being ostracized for most of his life. That fight on the bridge had made Naruto realize that he still had a long way to go before he could match Sarutobi or even his sensei. If Naruto was going to protect everyone that he cared about, he'd have to train a lot harder. That meant he needed to break out those books again and study them.

Back at the academy, Iruka had always said that the worst thing for a ninja was to be blind to one's own weaknesses. Naruto had always wondered, when he wasn't ditching school that is, what Iruka meant by that. Now that Naruto knew exactly what Iruka meant, he was determined to correct his faults. Even if it meant studying, Naruto would take it like a man and study those books.

* * *

 **Omake:**

Jiraiya set several scrolls down near Naruto and started to chuckle. Once Naruto started to read these scrolls, the brat would be ready to be his apprentice for sure.

 _'_ _I'll do my best to corrupt you Naruto-kun,'_ Jiraiya thought with a pervy smirk on his face. _'I'll bring you to greater heights than your one woman father!'_

In the morning Naruto woke up and looked at the scrolls that littered the ground all around him. The Uzumaki's curiosity got the better of him and so he picked one of the scrolls up.

He then broke the seal and read, "1001 to peek on babes without getting caught? Kakashi! This is NOT what I meant when I said I wanted more training!"

* * *

 **Hey guys, I hope you all loved this chapter, I am sorry for the late time that I am finally putting this up, I just got carried away with business and off track. As I said earlier, I have permission from '** **HistorianoftheKais'** **to adopt this story so I don't want to hear any bitching from people who don't like me.**

 **For this story not much will be changed except for some parts where I will add my personal touch and some grammar fixes. Pairing will still be Naruto x Temari and I will be killing Sasuke in a different way.**

 **That is all for now.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

 **Hello guys, Iskander Mandoraekon here with another chapter of the Sage of the Leaves, I don't have much to say besides the usual editing that will be going on in here.**

 **That is all for now, enjoy.**

 **I do not own Naruto or the original concept of this story that honor goes to HistorianoftheKais.**

* * *

Hiruzen Sarutobi, one of the few members of the shinobi profession to be named Shinobi no Kami, found himself glaring at the much younger, one-eyed shinobi that sat across from him before his desk and began to slowly speak as he stared directly into the man's lone brown eye, "So from what I have gathered so far, do you mean to tell me, Jounin Hatake, that not only did you agree to continue on a mission that had been changed from a C-rank to an A-rank with a team of incredibly green genin that have only been out of the Academy for three months; but you also failed to send a request for the reinforcements that are required for such missions along with forgetting the very idea to establish a proper perimeter and watch in the middle of hostile territory!?"

The old man paused to see what emotions where showing in the lone brown eye of the Yondaime's student as he chewed him out, the older man beyond pissed off about the Jounin's poor example to his fresh out of the Academy students. "And that's not even getting to the bottom of your incompetence! I have been given reports from a reliable source that had been passing through the area that you are just now beginning to introduce tree climbing exercises to your students after an entire three months of active duty, while the other squad leaders have already gotten past that and the water walking phase within the first couple of fucking weeks! What the fucking hell have you been doing these past three months with your team!? Reading your damnable porn!?"

The sixty-two year old Hokage then folded his hands in front of his face as he sat back in his seat and said in a neutral tone that sent shivers of fear down Kakashi's back, "What you did on that mission was inexcusable, Hatake."

The Shinobi God then pulled a half-inch thick folder out of one of his drawers and placed it on his desk. In the same chilling and yet neutral tone, the Sarutobi Hokage continued on. "Do you know what this is Hatake? This is a detailed record of everything your team has done since it encountered the Demon Brothers of Kiri to the time your team left the Land of Waves. There are even word for word records of your students' conversations, particularly your orders and your training methods in this report."

Kakashi somehow gave the impression that he was blushing, even though no one could see it due to the mask that hid most of his face. Oh, the silver haired Jounin knew that he'd get into some trouble considering how the mission had gone. However, he had never expected to be in this much trouble. The old, usually friendly, Sandaime was really cooking Kakashi's goose over this mission… it just made him wonder how his late sensei would have reacted to hearing about such a mission…

… He gave an involuntary shudder at the realization that the blond would have handed the cyclops over to his exotic red haired wife for the endangerment of their only child and Mikoto's second son who just so happened to be Kushina's godson…

He unknowingly let loose an unintentional whimper at the idea of what Kushina was going to do to him when he reached the Pureland…

"I see now that it was a mistake making you the sensei of a genin team. You are obviously incapable of handling the responsibilities that are required of a genin instructor," the old man then pulled out a smaller scroll and started writing on it while continuing. "As of this moment, Jounin Hatake, you are no longer the instructor for genin squad number seven. You are to tell your former genin cadets to report to my office in one hour so that they may meet the instructor that will be taking over your squad, you will not stop to do anything and make me wait for the usual three hours, is that understood?"

Even though the son of the famed White Fang didn't show it, he felt like someone had just taken a mallet and pounded a dull, rusty spike through his chest. He had just been removed from the squad he was training to become shinobi for negligence and endangerment of said squad while on a high-ranked mission…

That was seen as a large dishonor that would stay with him for the rest of his life. It was one thing to be reassigned because you were needed somewhere else, like a mission that needed your expertise or if your lay lied in a specific field like interrogation, or you simply couldn't work well with your teammates, but forced removal was something totally different. It meant that you had screwed up so badly that you weren't ever going to get a second chance.

With only a dumb nod, Kakashi left the Hokage's office and dragged himself through the streets in order to locate his students.

 _'_ _How had it come to this?'_ He asked himself as he slowly wandered towards team seven's training ground, looking to the sky the white haired Jounin thought back over everything his squad had been through in their short career and even if the Sharingan bearing Jounin didn't want to admit it, he'd been much happier ever since he had been given control of the new team seven then he had been ever since the deaths of his teammates and sensei.

Sasuke along with Naruto and even Sakura for all of her insecurities as a kunoichi had grown on the Hatake.

They were like the nephews and niece that he had never had…

And now, it was gone…

Kakashi had realized too late that he'd been so wrapped up in his past, that he hadn't paid attention to the present. By mourning the fates of his teammates and surrogate family, he'd been destroying his future with the training of the three talented children he had been tasked with.

If only he'd been training the team instead of mourning Obito and Rin's deaths. What would Obito and Minato think of the fact that he had put their only living relatives in danger because he had failed to train them properly? Especially since he had barely even tried to fix the damage the instructors at the academy had done to Naruto's education because of their misguided hatred due to his background as the Jinchuuriki.

He knew that Minato would have called in for reinforcements the second he knew that the situation had escalated beyond what the team could be expected to handle. As for Obito, he'd probably do his best to beat the crap out of Kakashi before ordering him to get his head out of his ass and focus on the present.

Thirteen years was way too long to mourn the deaths of his friends.

* * *

 **Hidden Lair in the Land of Grass**

A tall man in an orange swirl patterned mask sneezed from where he was placing an addition into the plans of using Pein's Rinnegan to bring back his fallen lover alongside his master.

"Hmm…?" This mysterious man muttered as he looked up to the roof of his cave home while rubbing his nose through his mask. "I wonder who's talking about me…"

That was when he noticed the feeling of a very sticky mask pressing its wet contents against his face and gave a very girlish scream that got sweatdrops from the plant-like men behind him.

"God damn it!"

* * *

Eventually, the twenty-six year old man made it to the bridge where his now former squad was waiting for him.

The team's resident, anti-social Uchiha was laid out on a tree branch staring down at the small stream that flowed beneath the bridge. Sakura, the only member that came from a civilian family, was lying against the bridge post while staring at her crush with a sigh of contentment as she dreamed of what life would be like as Madame Uchiha while the resident loudmouth was surprisingly sitting quietly next to a tree trunk almost directly across from Sasuke and reading a scroll from the library on how to make traps. After looking at this peaceful scene between comrades for a moment with Obito's implanted sharingan in order to engrave it into his memory forever, the white haired Jounin slowly walked into his soon-to-be former students' line of sight.

Normally, the red haired terror of the team that so resembled his fiery mother would have dropped his scroll at the sight of their sensei and start pestering Kakashi to learn an awesome jutsu; however he didn't, proving that despite only being out of the Academy for a short while, that the boy had matured a great deal ever since they had returned from the mission to Wave. Even during the small D-rank missions, the Uzumaki's newfound maturity only showed itself by the reduction of his complaints about said missions and the sometimes rude clients.

Instead, Naruto simply looked up at Kakashi and asked, "What's wrong Kakashi-sensei?"

Even though he clearly didn't mean any harm with his statement, the innocent question was like someone had taken a knife and begun twisting it slowly in his chest.

Kakashi gave a sad sigh and forced himself to look at his former students and speak the last words he had to give to them for a long while, "I have been relieved of command for Genin squad seven. The three of you are to report to the Hokage's office immediately where you will be meeting your new squad commander and instructor. Listen to him or her and follow the directions you are given. Also, remember that those who don't follow the rules are trash, but those who abandon their comrades are lower than trash. It has been a pleasure teaching the three of you and I wish you well in your future careers."

* * *

Back in the Hokage's office, an Anbu appeared before the old man kneeling with several pieces of tree bark falling around him.

Upon insuring that he was in the correct place and that the office was clear of any traps, the black ops agent bowed his head and said, "You called for me Hokage-sama."

Hiruzen nodded his head as he looked up from his paperwork, "Take off your mask Tenzo-kun. As of this moment you are on permanent stand down from the Anbu black ops. You have been reassigned as genin squad seven's Jounin instructor and you are to carry out this task until all members of your new squad have achieved the rank of Chunin. After that, you will be given the choice to return to the Anbu or remain as a regular Jounin."

The man nodded his head before removing his Tora mask from his face, and quickly placed it on the desk before his superior along with the Anbu corps' standard tanto. "I will do my best to validate your trust in me Lord Hokage. But I do have a question; wasn't it a little drastic to remove Kakashi from his post? After all, none of his squad members were seriously harmed by the mission and there are times when missions have escalated beyond what is expected."

"That is true," Hiruzen said with a sigh as he looked at the brunette Jounin. "And it is also true that there are some missions that can get out of hand, however what happened in the Land of Waves was inexcusable. Kakashi should have called for reinforcements as soon as he realized that someone as high-class as the Demon of the Hidden Mist was sure to be a part of the mission. The Land of Waves is close enough to Konoha that any request could have been sent and the reinforcements would have arrived well before Zabuza-san could have recovered from his fight with Kakashi." Taking a pause, the Hokage took a calming whiff from his pipe, "Newly made genin who have no experience at all in fighting against enemies of Zabuza's caliber have no place being in the middle of an A-class mission; except during wartime situations. What's more, the lack of training that Hatake has given his team beforehand over the past three months shows that he hasn't been taking his responsibility as a teacher as seriously as he should have. I trust that you will not make the same mistakes Tenzo."

Before the former Anbu could respond, the office door swung open and the man's new team quickly barged into the room with a certain red haired menace leading the charge, "Hey Old Man! What's the deal about Kakashi-sensei not being our teacher anymore?"

After a brief chuckle escaped Sarutobi's lips at how much the Uzumaki resembled his mother and godfather before speaking, "Kakashi has been removed as you instructor because of some serious judgement calls that he made during your last mission given the severity of the situation. Try to remember what Hatake did wrong, so that if any of you become Jounin instructors you will know what not to do while with a new squad of fresh genin. Now, Tenzo-kun here will be your new squad instructor. I expect that the three of you will show him the respect and obedience that he deserves."

The brown haired man slowly looked at his three new students while memorizing their faces and once their faces were burned into his memory, he spoke up, "As Sandaime-sama has said I am Tenzo Yamato and I will be your new instructor from this moment on. Since you are still a little shaken up due to the changes in the leader position of your squad, I shall allow you to have this afternoon off from training and missions. However I urge you to take this time to review your current skills in individual training that is independent from one another. Tomorrow you will report to your squad's usual meeting spot at seven A.M. with your full mission gear. You are dismissed."

His new Uchiha student was the first member of the squad of genin to respond to their new leader's order by turning around and walking out the door with his pink haired fangirl following after telling Yamato how pleased she was to meet him. However, Naruto simply remained where he was, evaluating his new sensei with his gaze.

"Do not worry Naruto-san," Yamato said after a short moment of silence between the teacher and student. "I hold no ill will towards you because of the Kyuubi's rampage."

Apparently that was the right thing to say as a small smile covered his whiskered face before the Uzumaki turned around to follow after his teammates, ready to get back to his scroll or train. Whichever came first.

"You may not realize it now Tenzo-kun," Hiruzen said as a smile formed on his wizened face at the sight of the young boy's smile. "But you have just earned yourself Naruto's respect. If I might offer you some advice, do not reveal that you have Mokuton or that it has the ability to suppress the chakra of the beast that resides inside him, Naruto hasn't shown the ability to draw on the Kyuubi's power so far and to tell him that it could get out of control would cause more harm than good in his case; just as it did with his mother when she had her first rampage on her third C-rank mission when Iwa shinobi tried to kidnap her and they murdered her teammate."

Tenzo simply nodded his head to the aged Kage and said, "I agree wholeheartedly, Hokage-sama."

* * *

As morning came the next day, the genin of the seventh squad approached their team's training ground to meet with their new instructor in the shinobi arts.

To their surprise, their new team leader was already waiting for them in the middle of the training ground next to the posts that had served as their prison at the end of their bell test with Kakashi.

This scene just served to remind the members of the team that they weren't dealing with their chronologically late sensei anymore and instead Tenzo, who was nodding in approval in their direction, had apparently been waiting for them. Once the three genin were standing in front of him, the newly minted Jounin spoke up, "It is good form to always arrive at or a little before you are supposed to arrive for meetings."

Looking over his new charges Tenzo took a moment to assess their emotions. "Arriving too early or late can lead to major, possibly fatal, problems on an A-or-B-Rank mission. For now however, I would like for you all to sit down in front of me."

Once the genin were seated before him, Tenzo continued on. "There are three things that a Ninja must know if he or she is to successfully complete a mission. First, you must be aware of your strengths and weaknesses. Without an honest understanding of your strengths and weaknesses, you will often times overestimate your abilities which will most likely result in you being killed on a mission. Second, you must be aware of your teammates' strengths and weaknesses. Without this knowledge, you cannot know how your teammates can help with the mission. Finally, you must know how to work with your teammates. Without this knowledge, your team will not be as effective as it can be."

"Since some of you may still overestimate your skills, or underestimate your teammates' skills," Tenzo continued, pleased to note that he had the complete attention of his genin. "We will first focus on becoming aware of our own abilities and deficiencies. Each of you will spar with me using the full extent of your current abilities. Meanwhile your teammates will watch the spars. After each spar you will give your assessment of your skills, then your teammates will give their assessments, and finally I will give my assessment. It will be your responsibility to learn from these assessments and see where you are mistaken in your judgment."

Finished, Yamato looked at the trio of green ninja and calmly stated, "Since Sasuke was the Rookie of the Year he will have to spar with me first. Remember Naruto and Sakura, you must pay attention to this spar and be honest with your assessments."

The two other students nodded their heads while Sasuke got up and headed a little ways away into the grassy meadow. Once he was sure that his other students understood their instructions, he approached the Uchiha and the spar commenced.

At first, by using only taijutsu, the sparing match was even between the Jounin and Genin. In fact, Sakura actually thought that her crush was just as good in taijutsu as their new sensei.

However, Naruto was far more critical about Sasuke's match and quickly caught on to what was happening. Yamato was restricting himself so that he was fighting on Sasuke's skill level.

After a few minutes, Tenzo started to release some of his self-imposed restrictions.

The spar quickly began to take on a whole new level of fight with Naruto not being able to help but be amazed at what he was seeing and Sakura couldn't help being shocked by what she was seeing.

Meanwhile, Sasuke couldn't help but become more and more furious about what was happening to him. Yamato was slowly and ruthlessly taking control of the fight between the two. The team's instructor seemed to be in control of every aspect of the fight. In fact, it was like Tenzo knew where Sasuke would be and what move he would use, almost like he had a sharingan.

It only took about four minutes after that for Sasuke to become fed up with the former Anbu controlling the fight and launched a large fireball from his mouth.

Tenzo simply stood calm in front of the fireball and created a wall of mud without any hand signs to block the Uchiha's attack. On the sidelines, Naruto and Sakura breathlessly watched as their teammates now traded low level ninjutsu.

After a few moments something strange started to happen, Sasuke continued firing his jutsu every which way except for where Naruto, Sakura and Tenzo were. Sighing, Yamato then signaled the other two to be quiet which made them realize that their teammate was under a genjutsu.

Eventually upon feeling that Sasuke had embarrassed himself enough, Tenzo calmly pinned the boy to the ground before breaking the genjutsu and leading Sasuke over to where the other members of team seven were at, and had the Uchiha sit down.

Once Sasuke was seated, the man spoke up, "Tell me Sasuke, what were your mistakes in our spar?"

"Letting you get behind me," the Uchiha growled in a brooding tone, angry at being made a fool of.

"Yeah right baka!" Naruto scoffed as he looked over at his teammate. "You forgot that you were trapped in a genjutsu. There's also the fact that Yamato-sensei completely owned you in taijutsu!"

After that, the world began to once again follow the laws of the seventh squad's dynamics that had been passed down since the time of the sannin; Sakura promptly smashed her fist into the side of Naruto's skull for speaking about her crush like that. "Don't speak to Sasuke-kun like that Naruto-baka! Though he is kind of correct Sasuke-kun, you were caught in a genjutsu for a while."

"Over all you did fairly well for a genin Sasuke," Tenzo said as he made a mental note to break Sakura of her abusive streak towards her red haired teammate. "However, there are a few things you clearly need to work on. First off, you clearly underestimated my skill in taijutsu despite my clear rank of being a Jounin. Often, enemy shinobi and kunoichi will hold back some of their skill to lure an enemy into a false sense of security and make them overconfident. Second, there were a few spots in your taijutsu where you were slow in your defense, making it painfully obvious that you're counting on your clan's dojutsu to tell you when to protect those areas. However, since you don't have the Sharingan yet and we don't know if you'll even awaken it, you shouldn't use that taijutsu style. Finally, your ability to detect subtle genjutsu isn't that good. Once again you are obviously expecting to use the sharingan to detect those genjutsu and you should stop that."

Sasuke silently ground his teeth together at the assessment given by their new teacher while Tenzo motioned for Sakura join him in the field for her turn at the spar.

How could that man, a non-Uchiha, even suggest that he, the only Uchiha left, not use the traditional Uchiha taijutsu style!?

Yamato was practically telling Sasuke that the avenger wouldn't develop the sharingan!

The mere insinuation that Sasuke might not develop the coveted bloodline of his family was tantamount to blasphemy for the young man. All of his forefathers from his father to his great-great-grandfather Madara and beyond had held the sharingan, so Sasuke knew that eventually he'd command the dojutsu as well.

It was all a matter of time…

Because of his brooding at the words of their new sensei, Sasuke completely missed Sakura's fight against Yamato, though calling it a fight was a bit of a stretch. Even the Uzumaki of the team, as much as he hated to admit it, had to acknowledge that their squad's kunoichi's fighting skills were absolutely pathetic.

Sure Sakura had given it her all, but there's only so much a person can do with poor physical conditioning, substandard taijutsu form, small chakra reserves and a very limited arsenal of jutsu that consisted of the Academy three.

Once Yamato had brought her back to sit down and the team, minus Sasuke, finished critiquing the girl's fight, it was Naruto's turn to spar against the former Anbu.

As the Uzumaki approached Tenzo, his thoughts turned to his teammate's fights in an attempt to scavenge a plan that he could use against the man.

One thing that was obvious to Naruto was the fact that Yamato was tough; possibly even stronger then Zabuza or Kakashi. How was he, a fresh genin with limited fighting experience, supposed to defeat someone like that by himself?

Naruto didn't want to admit it, but the mission to the Land of Waves had shown him that he wasn't as great as he had thought for the couple months after his victory against the traitorous Mizuki.

This miniscule amount of maturity gave the young man a flash of inspiration. How was he able to beat or at least weaken stronger ninja in the past? Simple, he had been an unpredictable pain in the ass that annoyed the hell out of everyone.

Maybe some of those tricks could work on the man standing before him? After all, Sasuke had gone by the book in his fight and their new sensei had soundly dominated that spar without a hint of exertion.

When they reached the center of the field, Yamato fixed his brown eyes on the surprisingly silent orange clad genin and wondered what was going through the redhead's skull.

After a moment, when he was unable to get a good read on Naruto, he decided to start the spar. Naturally as usual, Naruto's opening move was to spam the field with dozens of shadow clones, silently impressing the man at the fact that a genin held so much raw chakra.

The next move was for the clones to charge at Yamato before they were methodically destroyed. As a consequence of their destruction, the entire area around the man was hidden from Sasuke's and Sakura's view in a massive cloud of smoke.

The only way the redhead's teammates knew that Tenzo was still slaughtering the clones was the loud poofing sounds that each clone made as it was destroyed.

Once he had taken care of the last shadow clones that had attempted to dogpile him, the new instructor took a defensive stance to stand ready for whatever trick the Uzumaki spawn would be thinking up.

Since Yamato had to do a few 'catch the annoying orange prankster' missions back when he was beginning his Anbu career, the Jounin knew better than to just charge out of the smoke in an attempt to locate the boy. Unlike the team's Uchiha, Naruto would likely use this time to set traps to cause problems for him and Yamato knew that when Naruto took things seriously, the boy could do some pretty impressive things.

The only question Tenzo had at the moment was how seriously was Naruto going to be taking this spar.

As soon as the cloud dissipated, the former Tora Anbu received the answer to his silent inquiry. The young man was surprised by several wind jutsu in the form of Gale Wind Palms and Great Breakthroughs that were shot at him from practically every angle imaginable.

Instead of being caught up in the blitzkrieg of attacks like a rookie, Yamato calmly jumped high into air and discreetly created a set of wooden kunai. In a twisting manner, Tenzo let the kunai fly and each one struck its target.

Amid the pops of the dissipated shadow clones, there was a single thud…

With the young boy's location finally revealed to the Jounin, Tenzo homed in on the spot like a missile. Naruto's momentary surprise at being hit by a blunt wooden kunai was all the time that the new sensei needed.

Landing in front of Naruto, the student and master once again commenced their one on one taijutsu spar with Naruto frantically avoiding the older male's strikes.

Rolling, twisting, jumping, it didn't matter at all to Naruto what he did as long as he avoided the powerful fists aimed at him. A couple of times Naruto had even tried to create some shadow clones, but Yamato never let him have enough time to finish the jutsu beyond the gathering of chakra.

After a few minutes, Yamato decided that he had all that he needed and forced Naruto into submission by wrapping his arm around the boy's neck. He then led the Uzumaki back to where Sasuke and Sakura were sitting. Once Naruto rejoined his teammates, Tenzo spoke, "Now then, what do you two have to say about Naruto's performance?"

"Pathetic, as usual," Sasuke said in a grunt, not caring in anyone's success unless it was his own.

Sakura however was more hesitant in responding than her teammate, but then she quickly agreed with Sasuke. Instead of reacting as he usually would have, Naruto simply sighed, wondering why he still pined after the pinkette if this was how she treated him.

Staring down at the two in disappointment, Yamato sighed, "You two didn't pay any attention to the spar at all. Naruto's initial moves were fairly decent. His only real problem in that part was the fact that he didn't coordinate the attack with the shadow clones too well. On the other hand, Naruto's taijutsu was not as good as I had hoped it would be. The major problem that Naruto has in that area is the fact that he is unsuited for the Tiger Style that is taught at the Ninja Academy. One of the other former academy styles would be more suitable for Naruto."

Intrigued by what he meant by that, Sakura interrupted the man, "But Yamato-sensei, there's only one taijutsu style that's taught at the Academy. What do you mean by former academy styles?"

Their interest peeked, Sasuke and Naruto focused on Tenzo as he raised an eyebrow and answered, "Three years ago the Civilian Council decided to override Hokage-sama by creating a series of Educational reforms for the Academy so that civilian-born children would have more of a chance to graduate. Some of the things, like removing the option of early graduation due to the actions of the renegade Uchiha Itachi, were needed. Sadly, the educational reforms also removed many things from the academy so that everything was much more unified. Among the subjects 'reformed' were the taijutsu classes. Previously, there had been five styles taught at the Academy: Maito Gai's Strong Fist Style along with the Tiger, Panda, Turtle, Hummingbird and Fox Styles. Ever since those reforms, the only style still currently taught at the Academy has been the Tiger Style. Of course, members of the shinobi clans are more than allowed to teach their children their own styles instead of having them rely on the Tiger style."

"Tiger Style is a poor taijutsu style for Naruto because it doesn't make use of his natural agility," Tenzo continued, surprised that he had all of their attention on him. "Although the Hummingbird Style which was used by the Yondaime Hokage would make use of Naruto's agility, he wouldn't do too well with the precision accuracy that the style requires. The Panda and Turtle styles are even more unsuited for Naruto then the first two because one is a grappling style often used for sumo matches and the other is a very defensive style. Therefore, Naruto would be best off learning the Fox style because it combines his direct attitude with his natural agility."

When the man had first mentioned that there was a Fox style, the team's redhead immediately became nervous.

If things were going like Naruto was suspecting they were going, the idiotic villagers that couldn't see past the Kyuubi were about to have another thing they would claim proved he was the demon fox. Sure the Fox style was a style that was apparently a piece of Konoha's history, but when did rational thought ever stop idiots from acting out?

However, as Yamato continued to explain the other styles that were once in the Academy's curriculum, Naruto began to lose some of his nervousness at the thought of possibly learning a style named after the kitsune.

Obviously, Tenzo was simply trying to help him out by picking a taijutsu style that would suit him better than the Tiger style. Sure the name was probably going to give Naruto problems, but he wasn't about to complain. He decided then and there that he'll follow his new teacher's instructions as best he could.

It was only fair considering that Tenzo was trying hard to teach him.

* * *

 **Short while later**

Hiruzen was sitting at his desk looking for his extra stash of tobacco for when he ran out, when his old teammates from team Tobirama walked through the previously closed door of his office.

Looking up at their arrival, the old Kage stopped looking for his tobacco when he saw his old teammates, "Koharu, Homura, what can I do for you two today?"

"You could start off by explaining why Hatake-san was removed from his command of genin squad seven," Koharu stiffly demanded as she fixed her old eyes on her former teammate.

Those words immediately caused the Sandaime to narrow his eyes at the two of them, wondering when they had learned of it considering he had only told Kakashi, Tenzo and Team Seven of the changes so far, "I don't see how that particular decision requires any explanation. Jiraiya's report clearly shows that Hatake is not suited for the duty of leading a genin squad. This, plus the fact that team seven's growth as ninja was stunted by Kakashi's half-hearted attempts at training, left me with no choice except for removing Kakashi from the team."

"While Kakashi's behavior during Team 7's recent mission leaves much to be desired," Homura said as he stared at the old Kage. "Both Koharu and I have to question whether it was a wise maneuver to fully remove Kakashi from his squad. After all, he is the only one in the village who can train certain vital skills to the members of that particular squad."

The old Sarutobi simply stared at the two dully before he shook his head, "I will not restore Kakashi to Team Seven simply because of his transplanted eye. The dojutsu of the Uchiha clan is a tool to be used, nothing more and nothing less. Besides, we don't even know for sure if Sasuke-chan will even activate the sharingan, not every Uchiha was able to activate it, as we all know from our experience with Toshiro-kun when his team interacted with ours in the first war. Even if the boy activates the sharingan, he has the scrolls of his clan's library to train with. Should he prove unable to use his clan scrolls, then Kakashi can give him a few pointers."

Both of the elders had to admit that the old monkey summoner had backed them into a corner. They had been sure that they could convince Hiruzen to at least reassign Kakashi to the squad as an assistant instructor. After all, it was imperative that Konoha regain the sharingan as a viable bloodline quickly. Since Kakashi was the only person in the village with a sharingan eye, he obviously was the only person who could teach Sasuke about the sharingan.

However, the man's words now had the two elders worried about more than just getting Kakashi back on the Uchiha's team.

What if Hiruzen was correct?

What if Sasuke didn't develop his clan's legendary and renowned dojutsu?

The two elders suddenly became very nervous as they remembered that the chance of activating the sharingan drastically reduced for each generation that didn't activate it. What if the sharingan became lost?

They were really beginning to regret forcing Itachi to kill off _every_ Uchiha except for his brother…

The Sandaime barely kept himself from smiling when he saw his teammate's discomfort. It might be juvenile of him, but he couldn't help himself from enjoying the discomfort being shown on their faces at the thoughts he had given her.

While he was friendly enough with his former teammates, there was also an undercurrent of friction between him and them ever since they had begun choosing time and again to always favor Danzo's militaristic views instead of the peace Hiruzen and his toad using student sought. Especially with the Uchiha Massacre, there was absolutely no reason to order Itachi to kill every man, woman and child in the clan, just killing the ringleaders and main supporters of the coup de at would have been enough.

After letting the duo stew for a minute, the Sarutobi spoke up again, "While I appreciate this reunion between teammates, I'm afraid that our little chat will have to come to an end. As you know, this infernal paperwork breeds faster than rabbits if I don't attend to it. Please do _come_ _whenever you like_ if you discover something that needs to be brought to my attention."

The two immediately caught on to the old monkey's hidden message and dismissal before they both left quietly.

* * *

 **Omake (Sexy Jutsu):**

As Naruto approached Yamato for the spar he would be fighting, the redhead thought about Sasuke and Sakura's fights. One thing that was obvious to him was the fact that Tenzo was tough; possibly even tougher than Zabuza or Kakashi. How was he supposed to defeat someone like that by himself? Naruto didn't want to admit it, but the trip to Wave had shown Naruto that he wasn't as great as he had thought.

This minuscule bit of maturity gave Naruto a flash of inspiration. How was he able to beat or at least weaken stronger ninjas' in the past? Simple, he had been an unpredictable pain in the ass.

Maybe some of those same tricks could work on Yamato?

After all, Sasuke went by the book and Tenzo soundly dominated that spar.

Yamato had his eyes fixed on Naruto and wondered what was going through the Uzumaki's head. After a moment, Tenzo was unable to get a good read on Naruto, but he decided to start the spar. To the man's surprise, Naruto immediately jumped backwards and shouted out, **"Shadow clone jutsu!"**

Before the Jounin could attack the clones, all of the clones shouted out, **"New Sexy Jutsu: Lesbian Orgy no jutsu!"**

It was just too much for the poor man.

All around him were dozens of different women with various different sized breasts in various intimate poses.

The hospital quickly certified that he had died of massive nasal hemorrhaging. After news about how that had been caused got around, all of the men in Konoha moved very carefully around Naruto, while certain women like a certain snake using kunoichi would give him contemplative looks.

* * *

 **Hey guys, I hope you all loved this chapter, I am sorry for the late time that I am finally putting this up, I just got carried away with reading other fanfictions and being caught up in writing other ideas and work.**

 **That is all for now.**

 **Iskander Mandoraekon signing off, Ja Ne.**


End file.
